


Off Script

by AndreaDTX



Series: Breaking Tradition [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Steve Rogers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Bucky Barnes, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Orgasm Control, Restraints, Rimming, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX
Summary: An omega can't knot his Alpha... Right?AKA The one where Bucky makes good on a promise.





	Off Script

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Не по сценарию](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329987) by [Blacki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki)



> A few stories back, during dirty talk, Bucky talks about knotting Steve one day. A few of you asked for that story. Here it is!
> 
> Kudos help Steve and Bucky afford more sex toys.  
> Comments fuel their imaginations for future play!

Steve knows it’s gonna be a good night when Bucky walks into the living room and orders him to strip. He was half-watching a documentary on the Death of Disco, but the stadium full of disgruntled fans flinging LPs are forgotten as he stands and quickly pulls off his shirt, toes out of his shoes, and slides his pants and boxer briefs off his hips to puddle down to the floor. Once upon a time, being naked in the living room would’ve scandalized him into a blush so intense he’d have gotten light-headed, but Bucky has made it so consistently rewarding to do what he says when he says that Steve has learned to ignore the pulls of modesty and propriety that still tug at him from seventy years away. Besides, the living room doesn’t seem so sacrosanct once you’ve been fucked over the back of the couch or jerked off while bound spread eagle to the coffee table. Eager to find out what Bucky has in store, Steve bends down to gather his clothes and folds them neatly, the way Bucky always demands when they play, only the faintest of blushes pinking his cheeks as Bucky watches.

“In the bedroom,” Bucky commands when he’s satisfied with what he sees.

Steve moves quickly to comply.

Once there, Steve sees his Dom has been busy. The bed’s already turned down, marked with the sweet fragrance of Bucky’s omega scent, so heavy in the air, provoking an answering swell of Steve’s own woodsy scent. The table lamps are both on, diffusing the room in a soft golden glow. And a small shoe box sits next to one of the lamps. A shiver of excitement rolls through Steve at the sight. It’s Bucky’s makeshift toy box.

“On the bed,” Bucky orders. “Present for me, Stevie.”

Steve moans softly, feeling hot thrills of arousal dart through his veins. Most alphas wouldn’t be caught dead presenting for their omegas. It’s not what a ‘real’ alpha does. But Steve doesn’t care. They started playing by their own rules not long after first puberty, long before they knew which of them would be an alpha and which would be an omega. By the time second puberty kicked in along with everyone’s opinions of what’s proper, their preferences had already been set and it aint broke…

Steve obediently climbs onto the bed, his hands and knees digging into the soft mattress top as he moves, his breathing growing choppy in anticipation as his cock pulls heavily between his legs, filling rapidly, eagerly. He sets his knees hip width apart and takes a deep, steadying breath before lowering his chest down to the mattress, leaving his hips high in the air. The position leaves him open, exposed. The way they both like.

“You’re doing so good,” Bucky murmurs in encouragement.

Needing eye contact with his omega, Steve turns his head. Bucky smiles when their eyes meet, sending a reassuring wave of calm coursing over Steve. He settles and watches as Bucky strips. A needy murmur of interest slips from his lips unbidden when Bucky’s own hard cock bobs into view.

“You’ll get it soon enough, pal,” Bucky promises, an amused lilt in his voice.

He walks over to the nightstand, flips the lid off the box, and pulls out two pairs of handcuffs. Hot lust slams into Steve and he moans as the low light glints off the silver cuffs, promising wicked, dirty fun.

“Here’s how this goes,” Bucky says as he opens the latch on the bracelets. “I’m going to cuff you and then we’re going to have fun.”

Steve swallows hard and nods his consent.

“The only rule,” Bucky continues as he pulls Steve’s arms to lie flush against his body, fingers pointed towards his feet, “is that these are standard handcuffs, not meant for super strength, so you’re gonna have to be still. Break the links and playtime’s over.”

The challenge thrills through Steve. The Dom in Bucky has always had a thing for making his sub lie helplessly still while Bucky does his best to drown him in pleasure. There were times back in their shitty apartment when Steve had thought he’d die of it. Those were always the best sessions.

“Okay,” he agrees, readily.

He sucks in a startled breath as Bucky cuffs his left hand to his left _ankle_ instead of to his other wrist as Steve expected. Bucky circles the bed and does the same to his right hand and ankle. The bindings require Steve to keep his knees bent and his chest flush to the mattress. Trying to straighten or sit up would cause Steve’s natural strength to snap the metal links like rubber bands. Steve shivers with how devious it is.

“Break ‘em and you get to sit outside the shower while I jerk off. Then you’ll go to bed, hard and needy, like a naughty punk who can’t follow orders. It’s your choice. Got it?”

Steve nods. Bucky will absolutely do it. The only think more intense than his rewards are his punishments.

“Good,” Bucky murmurs then shifts so he’s on his knees on the bed beside Steve, leans in so their faces align.

“’Love you, punk,” he says.

Steve rolls his eyes and gives an indulgent smirk. “Shut it, ya jerk.”

He laughs and kisses Steve, biting then licking at his lips before his tongue pushes into Steve’s mouth. Steve moans and opens, letting him, wanting to be overwhelmed, overtaken by Bucky’s desire. His sounds of pleasure increase when he feels Bucky’s flesh hand land gently on his back, snake over his tailbone, his fingers pushing to slide between the globes of Steve’s ass. He groans, his tongue tangling with Bucky’s as his Dom rubs two fingers firmly over Steve’s hole, not penetrating, just hard caresses that send sparks twitching through Steve’s system, make his cock jerk with even more interest. It’s only ten or fifteen more seconds before Steve has to pull away to gasp for air.

“Feel good?” Bucky asks with a mischievous grin.

“Feels great,” Steve freely admits.

Bucky hums. “Gonna get better.”

He climbs off the bed to Steve’s soft grunt of disapproval, but the grunt is quickly silenced when Bucky reaches into his box.

And pulls out a leather belt.

“Oh fuck,” Steve moans, already itching to feel the burn and sting.

“Remember the rules,” Bucky warns, not unkindly.

Steve nods and has to bite his lip to keep from telling him to hurry up already.

The first lash lands sharply snatching a yelp out of Steve.

“You okay?” Bucky asks. “Gimme a color.”

“Green, sir. So green,” Steve answers immediately, shifting his hands to grasp his ankles to make sure there’s slack in the cuffs’ chains. He doesn’t want to risk cutting this short. Spankings have always been his favorite, but damned hard to earned, only doled out as Bucky sees fit using whatever check and minus system he keeps in his head.

Four more strikes and the muscles in Steve’s ass radiate a burning heat. Another three and his head’s floating, his whole body buzzing oh so pleasantly.

“More, please,” Steve begs softly, pushing back as far as he dares.

Bucky obliges, bringing the leather down on Steve’s ass five more times in rapid sessions strikes then stops. Steve whines when he realizes a sixth blow isn’t coming.

Bucky shushes him. “Just a small break. You’ll like this.”

The bed shifts, Bucky moving so he’s between Steve’s thighs.

The first warm lick catches him by surprise.

“Gahhh…”

Bucky pushes apart the curves of Steve’s ass, the grip making Steve tense and squirm as the pain of tender skin being handled clashes with the sharp pleasure of Bucky’s tongue laving at his entrance. Licks and sucks, a hot tongue pressing, reaching until Steve is all but melted, his body lax. Then a finger presses at his entrance.

Steve grunts at the pressure.

“Relax,” Bucky murmurs, finger retreating. He licks more, tongue swirling, probing, coaxing the muscle open. Then he tries again, this time with more success. Steve groans as the finger pops in to the first knuckle. Bucky crooks it encouraging Steve’s body to accept the penetration and open more. When he pulls out, Steve moans in both relief and a soft wordless request for more.

After the unmistakable pop of bottle cap and a splash of viscous liquid, the finger is back.

“Deep breath,” Bucky warns and presses deep. He works in one finger then a second, rubbing, scissoring, stretching until Steve’s breath is rasping, his hips twitching with how good it feels. Then he pulls completely out.

Steve barely has time to make a complaining whine before something else, foreign and insistent, is pushing into his body. It’s a little bigger than Bucky’s two fingers, causing a stinging stretch as Bucky works it in.

Then a soft click and it turns on. And absolutely lights up Steve’s nerves.

“A prostate vibrator,” Bucky says, answering the question Steve can’t find the breath to voice.

Then he picks the belt back up.

It only takes five lashes to have Steve tensing, dancing and squirming on the precipice, his fingers and toes curling, fighting against the desperate desire to break out of this restrained pose and hump down into the mattress and get the friction that would put him over the edge.

“Bucky, sir, I’m almost… I’m gonna…”

“I want you to. Whenever you’re ready.”

Bucky gives him four more lashes while Steve writhes, clamping around the toy, rocking his hips. He loves the prostate toy. It feels so different from a normal orgasm. Still good, but definitely odd, like it’s originating from somewhere different than normal. It swells and swells in his groin and lower back until it has nowhere to go. One more perfectly timed lash sends it tumbling free, the wave of pleasure throbbing from deep inside of him. Steve grunts and groans long and hard as his body twitches and spasms, clenching desperately around the toy inside.

Bucky rubs his back, scent marking him as Steve’s breathing slowly evens out and his muscles go limp. When Steve sighs, Bucky turns off the toy, but doesn’t remove it. The belt’s already back haphazardly in the box. Steve’s eyes roll lazily around the room, not focusing on anything in particular.

They kiss slowly, leisurely, and nuzzle and it’s only Steve’s determination to stay in position until released to do otherwise that keeps him upright. Eventually, Bucky slides a hand down between Steve’s legs and over his cock and Steve’s brain catches up with the realization that he’s not actually getting softer like he normally would after cumming. He’s a bit sensitive but his cock’s as hard as ever.

Bucky smirks, shifting his hand to stroke his own hard cock while he looks over Steve with a self-pleased smile.

“You didn’t ejaculate so we can keep playing,” he reminds Steve teasingly.

After a few more minutes of scenting and making out, Bucky pushes and pulls him to curl in on himself and carefully manhandles him until Steve’s on his back nearly in the fetal position except his wrists are closer to his ankles. Bucky positions Steve’s feet so they are tucked tight near his buttocks with his knees up so that Bucky can spread Steve’s thighs without increasing the tension in the chains. It’s the same dilemma as before where Steve can lay flat but he has to keep his shoulders flush to the bed and his feet flat to the mattress by his butt to avoid breaking the cuffs. On the bright side, the position makes the stinging in his ass even more deliciously intense.

“Feeling good?” Bucky asks.

“Feeling amazing.”

“Aces. Since we’re still having fun, let’s break out an oldie.”

Steve lifts an eyebrow unsure what Bucky means until he pulls Steve’s rut sleeve out of the box.

“Gonna kill me,” Steve murmurs, letting his eyes fall shut.

Bucky hums. “But what a way to go, yeah?”

Steve gasps a shuddering breath when the prostate massager clicks back on, a low enough setting that it isn’t overstimulating but strong enough that he can definitely feel it’s there. Then Bucky preps the sleeve with lube and grips Steve’s cock. The first tight squeeze as he pushes the tube down on to Steve forces a whimper.

“You remember this?” Bucky asks, a bit of nostalgia coloring his voice. “I’d make you lie there, still and quiet, teasing you until you were shaking with it.”

“Yeah…”

Back then, Steve’s heart had been so fragile that it’d been a delicate balancing act between keeping his heart rate high enough for sex and not sending it racing hard enough to trigger his arrhythmia. That’s where Bucky’s kink for Steve lying completely still during sex had been born, a combination of lust and deep-seated concern.

Bucky works Steve with the sleeve, the slick, tight pull tugging up and down at the sensitive skin of Steve’s shaft. Steve moans, pushing up into suction as much as he can without breaking his bindings. Bucky murmurs filthy non-sense, alternates between running his free hand soothingly over Steve’s torso and scratching just enough to make Steve mewl. Teases him with random pinches at Steve’s nipples, caresses of his balls, a finger running around the sensitive edges of Steve’s hole, nudging at the toy inside, all while continuing to work the sleeve slowly and increasing the strength of the vibrator. Finally, Steve cries out.

“Ah, fuck. Bucky, I… I’m almost…”

“Don’t,” Bucky demands, sharp and firm.

Steve jerks, trembling, arching the little bit he can against the sensations crashing over him. The continued stimulation pushes him slowly, slowly towards the limits of his willpower. He whines, nearly resigned that he might fail no matter how much he wants to obey when suddenly the vibrator cuts off and the sleeve slides away with a spine-tingling pop of the vacuum seal releasing.

Steve whimpers, shivers, fighting to be good follow his Dom’s orders even as phantom vibrations echo through his body.

Bucky carefully removes the toy, shushing Steve's whining moan, gathers Steve’s legs and turns him onto his side. His skin is so sensitive with arousal even this utilitarian contact is enough to make Steve groan and whimper and he has to fight not to reflexively uncurl.

Bucky lies down behind him and gathers his legs, hooking them over the metal arm. The move pulls Steve’s legs tight to his chest, severely restricting his range of motion. It doesn't feel bad, like an overbearing hug if anything, but not obviously sexual. Steve's confused until he feels it. Bucky’s hot cock pushing inside.

“Ahh... Yes, please… please.”

After a few experimental jabs, Bucky wraps his other hand over Steve’s shoulder blade and starts to thrust, quickly establishing a devastating rhythm.

As close as he was, Steve’s not sure he can actually cum like this, with no direct touch to his cock save for glancing swipes against his own stomach but, fuckin’ hell does it feel good. The friction, the depth of the penetration… Steve shivers with how good it is, his head going light from the restriction the position puts on his rib cage and lungs. It’s completely mind-boggling how immobilized he feels, how at the mercy of Bucky’s whims he is. Steve mewls with every push and pull of the thick cock that’s splitting him open while he lies there as ordered, perfect, motionless, floating in that perfect headspace where only Bucky has ever taken him.

“Gonna knot you, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs between bites to Steve’s neck.

“Wha?” Steve slurs, tilting his head in confusion.

“That bump you’re feelin’?” Bucky says grinding to prove his point. “That’s a knot extension. Got it just for you. It’s gonna let me fill you up, stretch that alpha hole nice and tight. You want that?”

 _Oh fuck._ When had Bucky even… They’d talk about it but…

Steve bites back a moan. “Yes, sir. I want… Yeah…”

“Beg for it,” Bucky demands with a particularly hard thrust.

Steve gasps then swallows hard, his mouth dry. “P… Please, I… I need it, please.”

Bucky thrusts again, harder. “Please what?”

“Please knot me, sir,” Steve keens, his muscles quivering with desire. He looks over his shoulder best he can to trying to make eye contact with Bucky. “I wanna… I wanna be knotted. Make me your filthy little alpha.”

Bucky has to take a deep breath to keep from coming then and there.

“So fuckin’ hot,” he mutters then bites down on Steve’s mating scar at the same time he thumbs the control for the knot extension.

Steve groans and pants as the silicone gel deploys, firming into a faux-knot, pushing at his walls, stretching, demanding. His fingers clench and he squirms, taking deep sobbing breaths at the intensity of the sensation. He trusts Bucky to be careful, knowing that in reality, Steve can’t take a knot as easily as he can.

A few heartbeats later the stretching stops and Steve’s shaking with tension. It’s pain but the good kind. He just needs a little more, just to…

“Ahh…” Steve whines, his hips twitching in aborted thrusts. He wants to thrust so bad Bucky makes a sympathetic clucking noise.

“I gave you enough it should feel like a medium-sized knot, kinda on the smallish side. It’s nothing compared to the monster you’re working with. I hope it feels even a fraction as good as you do when you’re inside me,” Bucky murmurs against his ear. “You know, when I’m a hot hole clenching around your cock.”

Steve whimpers.

“But not tonight. Tonight, you’re the hot hole. Can you feel it? How stretched you are?”

Bucky drops the controller and slides his free hand under Steve’s legs to trace the thin, hot flesh stretched tight and quivering around the extended silicone base. Steve mewls and twitches as Bucky’s fingers glide over and over until Steve blindly turns his head, his lips searching for a kiss. Bucky grants it for a few hot moments and then pulls away, sliding his free hand between the crunch of Steve’s drawn up legs and sternum to grasp his cock and deliver a series of quick, hot strokes.

“Ah… Oh, fuck,” Steve grunts. His body clamps down around the knot and it’s just the spark he needs. He hips jerk and he’s spilling over Bucky’s fist and his own belly and thighs.

“Oh shit, Bucky… I think,” Steve groans pitifully. The base of his shaft throbs almost painfully. His knot bulges but doesn’t quite pop. It’s staggering, so sharp that he mentally pulls away from it, afraid of the intensity. And when it fades, Steve’s a little relieved. He’s not sure he would’ve survived knotting while _being_ knotted, might’ve shattered into a million little pieces. Instead, he’s breathless and drained. Bucky’s not far behind him, his hips stuttering, losing their rhythm, freezing for a moment before a few frantic thrusts, and then his whole body slumps.

As they both come down, Bucky nuzzles at Steve’s neck, caresses his flank, helping his sub through the aftershocks, until Steve is limp and lax in his arms.

Bucky clicks the extension control, releasing the protrusion, and murmurs reassurance and apology when Steve whines and hisses as he slides out.

Bucky reaches down and thumbs the releases to unlock the cuffs.

“Oh jeez,” Steve mutters as he launches into a series of full body stretches complete with nearly orgasmic groans, joints popping and cracking.

Too lazy to go all the way to the bathroom, Bucky slides open the drawer to the nightstand, grabs their pack of wet wipes, and cleans his sub as Steve wallows in the afterglow.

“Was it good? It wasn’t too much?” Bucky asks as he presses Steve’s thighs apart to get at the lube and cum slowing dripping out of Steve’s well-used hole.

“No. It was fantastic,” Steve says, starting to slur a little bit as he succumbs to the drowse, easily letting Bucky handle him this way and that. “A little sore, but it’s the good kind. I like how you kinda used my strength against me. I had to work to just lay back and take it. Really fuckin’ hot. We should do it again.”

“Glad you liked it,” Bucky says as he gives himself a wipe down. “And maybe next time we can actually make you knot like you started to.”

Steve’s eyes flash to Bucky who gives him a knowing look. He shivers with the promise. Bucky rarely forgets ideas that intrigue him. However, it goes down, it’ll be good.

“Yes, sir,” he says softly.

Tossing the wipes into the bedside trash, Bucky stretches to turn the bedside lamps off. He pulls the comforters over them and snuggles into Steve who’s still giving off very happy alpha pheromones. Steve settles, perfectly content as the little spoon, wrapped in their combined scents, completely fucked out.

“Love you, jerk,” he murmurs.

“Shut it, ya punk.”


End file.
